bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dasupahplayer/A New Journey..?
Alright, some notes first. When I was going to play Brave Frontier after the 7* update, I noticed that I have to log in again on my Facebook account, which is where my main is. For some strange reason, I began once again in the start of the game, with Lucius and all! Afraid of overwriting my save, I decided to use a guest account... --- "WAKE UP!" "YEAGH!" I was a bit jumped by that voice. Man, what a way to wake up somebody. I opened my eyes, and there I saw Tilith, who was looking at me sternly. "Uhh, what did I do wrong?" "Do wrong?!" She kinda yelled that. "Well, let's start by getting rid of that pesky Mossy!" I looked around, and there it was; a really Pesky Type Mossy. Its eyes seem to fixtate on the goddess-guide. "Heh, a Mossy. It's going to be easy." I focused inward, and called out Vargas. Or, tried to, anyway. The Mossy looks at me awkwardly. "You don't know how to summon your Units?" Tilith asked, a bit spooked by my attempt. "What the..?" I keep on calling out to my Units. Vargas, Magress, Reeze, everyone else who could fight. But I came up empty. "Ugh..." Tilith sighed. "Focus! I don't like the look of that Mossy!" Grrreat. I'm officially stuck. But then again, I thought of the time where I really first met the goddess. Ahh, good old times. Stuck with two Slimes, and Fencer Vargas. Unknowingly, I was summoning a Squad... A Burny and a Sparky appeared. Yep, good old times. "Really?" I said. Man, maybe I used up my free Six Hero... Suddenly, an icy wind came upon me from somewhere in the Prairie. The Mossy became a bit cold, then it found itself cut in half by a blade slash. I saw the figure who dealt that blow. A woman with light blue hair, strking blue eyes, a fair complexion, and some kind of dress/armor combination. A bluish flower adorns her hair, and she wields a blade, the crossguard decorated with the same flower. The Unit looked at me, studying me carefully. "My, what a handsome Summoner." she said, sheathing her blade. "Whoa, you summoned Selena?" Tiltih said, surprised (as usual?) "Well..." I tried to think. Selena was NEVER in my first Units list. So, that means... "Ugh. Look, Tilith." I began to explain. "I don't know how that happened, but for some reason I... kinda lost any memory of my Units. But I'm fairly certain that I was making progress. I almost made it to Maxwell's lair!" Tilith thought about my words for a moment. "Ahh, a veteran!" She probably ignored some of the important details. "Too bad you're not going to experience a Battle Heart Kiss from me..." Heh. Battle Heart Kiss. Vargas and I were both kinda surprised when Tilith kissed me in the cheek just for Vargas to demonstrate a Flare Ride. "Alright, so you say that you lost everything before, hmm? Well, Lucius also seem to notice that as well. You were confused when you met her!" Wait, Lucius is a girl? I focus back in the situation at hand. "I kinda didn't recalled that. It's just, one moment I'm going to take a short nap near the Blood Forest, and the next, I find myself back in Adventurer's Prairie!" I explained. "Oh, so you weren't listening?" she said. "She said that something has brought you back to the start, but it'll be fixed soon. Or so I heard..." "So I got to wait it out?" "Maybe. Anyway, what's your name?" It's Aaron, I want to say. But I kinda held back. Anyone powerful enough to do this to me would strike at me as quickly as possible. "It's Stryker." "Stryker..? Hmm, what a brave name. Looks like you're going to Stryke the heart of the enemy with that name!" We both laughed. --- Alright! So that's about it for now. Names change, Heroes switch, a horrible setback, and Karl gives me Lancia. Say, guys, who was your first Rare Summon, when Karl gave you your first Gems? Because I noticed something. So apparently, a Vargas starter would get Douglas, and a Selena starter would get Lancia. Pattern much? EDIT: A few minor tweaks. Oh, so maybe only the element is the same? Category:Blog posts